Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a memory device.
A three-dimensional memory device includes a plurality of memory cells vertically arranged with respect to a substrate to constitute vertical NAND string structures. In some three dimensional flash memories, a NAND string may be built vertically, stacking the individual FETs of the string on top of each other, so that the string extends out from the substrate.